narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raishu Uzumaki
Background info Raitoningurōdo was anything BUT the average academy student. Hailing from the Prestigious Uzumaki clan he has proved that he is not a force to be reckoned with. When he first started out, he was a little shy of making new friends when someone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki approached him and offered her his friendship, seeing as he had overheard his last name during roll-call and wondered if they were related. After spending time training with Naruto, he had sensed the presence of another nearby. A Red headed Female by the name of Hinako Uzumaki. Thus the three of them formed an unbreakable friendship with one another Though, they weren't his only friends of course as he made other friends along the way. Example of which include the likes of: Karite Uchiha, someone he'd came to like over the years. He found that Karite wasn't like the other Uchiha and was more...outgoing and friendly. His young brother Hirokazu Uchiha, along with the rest of the Konoha 11. He never depended on anyone, using his own intellect which rivalled that of Shikamaru Nara, which couldn't be said for either of his knuckle headed friends Karite Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. He was also extremely strong, having masteries of THREE nature transformations which are: Wind Release, Lightning Release and Earth Release although he would only prefer to use his affinity for Lightning release techniques in combination with his Wind Release and Earth Release mastering many A-Rank B-Rank and even, supposedly, a few S-Rank level Ninjutsu. Which even included the Rasengan which he learnt from Naruto When combined with Karite and his Sharingan, they're combined power was enough to rival that of TWO TAILED BEASTS along the Re-animated 2nd Tsuchikage and the 3rd Raikage. Hence, earning herself the title of the strongest Lightning release user in the entirety of the Ninja world and also the nickname of 'The Leaf's Lord of lightning'. He also fought the Sage mode enhanced Madara Uchiha alongside his Sensei Guy and almost took him down if not for the fact that he could regenerate, he sorta had his ass handed to him afterwards when he regenerated. But thankfully he didn't die as Naruto stepped in and saved the day along with his best friend Karite Uchiha Following the events of The Last, he and Hinako herself had first exchanged blows with Toneri Ōtsutsuki using a coordinated Wind/Lightning Jutsu which lead Toneri HIMSELF to dub him as 'The Leaf's lightning flash' as he and her had completely ANNIHILATED that puppet body of his, which never even stood a chance to begin with as his friend Hinako was furious over Hanabi Hyuga being kidnapped. Though it should be mentioned that after the Fourth great Shinobi war, Raitoningurōdo was immediately promoted to ANBU due to his usefulness in the War beside Kakashi, the 6th Hokage During the events of Boruto, He would look after and serve Naruto Uzumaki who became the 7th Hokage. He would also take a keen interest in Boruto himself along with Konohamaru leading to them developing a strong uncle/Student/mentor bond. As after all, Uzumaki clansmen were know for family. Personality Raishu was always calm, collected, smart and a very honourable individual. He would always stick his head out for his friends as he believed in genuine friendship. He was also defensive about his family and didn't take too kindly when people or even his own friends insulted them Karite Uchiha found this out a particularly easy way with a death glare back at the academy for saying a joke. Other than that he was a kind individual who would go to great lengths to protect his friends and family. He believes in fairness but isn't afraid to argue his point, hence he is a very open minded individual and will readily admit when he is wrong. He is also very wise, hence his Dragon Sage mode. He is often able to look at the long run and the bigger picture and gets serious when things take turn for the worst like when Pain invaded the Leaf. When he reached adulthood. He only got more mature and wiser, choosing to reside in the Heavenly plains where he learnt Dragon Sage Mode. Karite Uchiha would usually pop by to say hello and would tell him of his day or week depending on how busy he is. He takes a liking to Boruto but believes he misinterprets Naruto as uncaring as that is wholly Untrue Abilities Nature Transformations Raitoningurōdo has 3 Nature transformations Lightning, to which he has an affinity for, Wind and Earth. He learnt Wind from Kakashi, Hinako and did some self learning himself. These include notable techniques like Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique, Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Gale and Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist. Raishu also has a wide variety of lightning release techniques most of these were self taught and some were from Kakashi, these techniques include Lightning Strike Armour, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Rat Violent Quake, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique, Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar, Lightning Dragon Tornado, Lightning Release: Lightning Fang. Now that last technique is interesting as it's very similar to that of that technique used by one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist. But due his genius he figured out how to make a smiliar version of it without needing the swords carrying on we have Lightning Release: Thunderbolt, Lightning Release: Depth Charge, Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath. His third element is Earth release. While his arsenal on Earth is just as only as wide as his Wind release techniques. Such as Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears and fianlly Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave